Enterprises are increasingly utilizing virtual machines to provide flexible computing environments for work purposes. For example, computing devices can instantiate virtual machines hosted by a server, allowing workers to access a desktop and enterprise applications that run in the respective virtual machine. The virtual machine can simulate an operating system that supports multiple applications, and provide a managed computing environment to a user. In addition, instances of virtual machines can be advantageously accessed remotely, such as at a server, allowing further work flexibility for the enterprise.
However, virtual machines sometimes need to reboot for updates to applications or an operating system, similarly to non-virtual environments. For example, when an operating system in the virtual machine requires an update, the virtual machine restarts and configures new operating system features. During this time, the user cannot use the virtual machine. A reboot can involve multiple time-consuming operations, software updates or installations, and patch or driver installations. As a result, a user must stop working and will lose valuable time that could normally be used for production. The user can also experience various inefficiencies when restarting work after the virtual machine is ready. The problem also exists when the virtual machine is a virtualization of a server, in which case the reboot can simultaneously interrupt multiple user sessions hosted by the virtual machine.
Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods that manage reboot operations for virtual machines and enable a reboot to be completed without interrupting operations and a user's productive utilization of a virtual machine.